


Theonsa Wedding Toast

by saltedcaramelbomboms



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Speeches, Theonsa - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcaramelbomboms/pseuds/saltedcaramelbomboms
Summary: This is a wedding speech I wrote for my Professional Presentations class. I also really enjoy kattyshack's text fics, so I thought this would be pretty close. Oh, and Infinity_Witch is basically my tumblr best friend so I gift this to her too. Enjoy! XD





	Theonsa Wedding Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattyshack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyshack/gifts), [Infinity_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Witch/gifts).



To the new Queen and King consort of the North,

 

Thank you for having me as your parallel universe maid of honor and Game of Thrones fan. Today, I am delighted to witness the union of my two favorite characters - Sansa Stark of Winterfell and Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands.

 

To the rest of you parallel universe guests, I believe that their union is fated by both the Old Gods and the Drowned God himself, and here is why. 1) In the book canon, Theon hoped that Sansa’s father would marry him to her when she came of age, so that they could officially become family. 2) In season 5 of the show, Sansa and Theon met again in dire circumstances and saved each other from their mutual captor by jumping off a wall together. 3) Even though they could have gone their separate ways for good afterwards, season 8 gave all of us their epic reunion.

 

For those of you who didn’t watch the show, two years after their escape and before the battle of Winterfell, Theon returned to the North to fight for Sansa knowing that he may die instead of staying safe on the Iron Islands with his sister Queen. Sansa, being the most eligible bride as Lady of Winterfell at the time, chose to wait for Theon’s return even though she didn’t know when. They waited for each other for two years with raven as their only form of communication. If that isn’t true love, folks, then I don’t know what is. After everything they have been through, they truly deserve to pursue happiness for themselves. As their most devoted shipper and loyal fan, I’m ecstatic that out of 50 million people in Westeros, they choose to spend the rest of their lives with each other today. 

 

Now, many believe that healthy relationships only happen when both partners are free of any past baggage that may impact their emotional well-being. However, Theon and Sansa here have shown us that love is just as much a healing process as it is a bonding experience between two people who truly understand and care for each other no matter what. Those who dare to object can be fed to the dragons because they obviously do not know what they’re talking about. So, here’s to Queen Sansa and Lord Theon. May you live always cherishing family, duty, and honor. What is dead may never die, but rises again harder and stronger.


End file.
